Field of the Invention
The invention relates to audio refocusing methods.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a camera provided with a group of micro lenses having different focal lengths (micro lens array) and an image pickup device having high resolution, called a light field (registered trademark) camera, is known. An image that focuses on an arbitrary position can be reconstructed when the image is reproduced by using image data obtained from one-time capturing by this type of camera.
As an image-refocusing on any arbitrary position can be reconstructed, how to refocus on any sound source in an audio signal is an interesting topic of concern.